


Consequences of Lying

by JacoMoss81



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Episode: s01 Volpina, F/F, F/M, Hawk Moth is Gabriel Agreste, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal, Marinette is the best friend Adrien has
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22308433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: One of Lila Rossi's biggest lies is that she is best friends with Ladybug. Which means she is putting a giant target on her self and her family and the writers never did anything with it so it will happen here.When Lila Rossi tells a lie about being best friends with Ladybug she never thinks that Hawk Moth will kidnapped her and her Mother.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 11
Kudos: 238





	Consequences of Lying

Marinette walked into school and everybody was talking about this new girl called Lila Rossi and how she has Jagged Stone wrote a song about her, flew in Prince Ali private jet and knows all the Hollywood directors. 

She knew something was wrong about this girl so she went to Alya her best friend 

"Alya?" said Marinette, "Whats this about Lila Rossi?" 

"Lila just started at our school! She even gave me an exclusive interview for the Ladyblog cause Ladybug saved her life once! Watch!" 

Alya Shows Marinette the interview

"Ladybug and me, we're like this!" she crosses her fingers 

"Alya Cesaire, please tell me you don't believe her?" 

Alya puts her phone away and looks at Marinette "I see what it is, Your jealous that she is hanging around Adrien" 

"It not that. I mean if you look at Adrien you will see he is very uncomfortable with Lila touching him like that" 

"He doesn't look happy?" 

"Secondly Lila has just arrived from Italy and last time I check the last Akuma attack was 3 days ago plus Ladybug has never step foot out of Paris because Hawk Moth attacks Paris and if Ladybug was spotted outside of Paris it would make the news" 

Alya opened her mouth but Marinette stop her 

"And lastly because you put that Interview on a world wide blog, Hawk Moth is going to see it and use Lila and her family to get to Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

"I didn't think of that" 

"And that is why you have me and now I'm going to save Adrien" 

Lila Rossi was right up and close to Adrien happily running her finger down his chest not caring in how uncomfortable he was 

"Oh i'm so glad you're my friend Adrien"

Adrien wanted to open his mouth but he was scared luckily at that moment he was saved by an beautiful princess called Marinette Dupain-Cheng. 

"Lila Rossi stop sexual harassing my friend" 

Lila looked shocked.She looked at the teenage girl who she didn't know she did notice Adrien smile when she appear, she was a challenger. 

"Oh this is just fun" 

Marinette cross her arms "It doesn't look like Adrien's having fun. Are you having fun Adrien?"

"N-no" 

"Bu-but" 

"You were touching him when you could clearly tell that he doesn't like it. Plus you gave a fake interview to the Ladyblog saving that you and Ladybug are best friends which is not true because Hawk Moth does not attack Italy and you better hope that Hawk Moth doesn't see the interview which has been taken down because he will hurt you and your family on information about Ladybug and Cat Noir" 

Lila walked passed Adrien and Marinette. Super pissed out of the school gates 

"Thanks Marinette" 

"Your welcome Adrien" 

"Marinette can I show you something during library time?" 

At the library Adrien brought out the Miraculous spell book that he found in his Father's safe earlier that day. 

"I found this in my Father's safe" he opened the book and showed Marinette what was inside of it. Pictures of Miraculous holders and a weird language. 

"What is it?" Marinette asked 

"I believe its about Miraculous holders" 

Adrien showed Marinette the book when suddenly without warning Tikki came out of Marinette bag in full view of Adrienette "We must take this to the Guardian immediately" 

Marinette in full panic mode pulled Tikki away from a shocked Adrien 

"Marinette why do you have a Kwami?" asked Adrien 

"It a wait how do you know about Kwamis?" 

Marinette pull Adrien close to her then saw his ring "Kitty?" 

They found each other, they sat in the same class, behind each other but before they could say anything a message on their phone went off they look at the video and knew it was going to be a long day. 

Earlier when Gabriel came back to his Ateiler after dealing with the phone call from earlier he went on the Ladyblog because he found it quite helpful and he saw a new video of a girl saying she and Ladybug are best friends. 

"Lila Rossi soon your best friend will be no more" he then does an evil laugh 

"Nathalie find out where Lila lives I think its time Hawk Moth makes a visit" 

Lila stormed into her house "How there that br" she stop when she saw her Mother tied up 

"M-mum" a dark shadow came behind her. Lila tried to turn around but was knocked out by Hawk Moth Cane. 

Back with Adrien and Marinette they watch a video of Hawk Moth, behind him was Lila and Miss Rossi tied up 

"Ladybug. I have your best friend Lila Rossi, if you want to save her then you and Cat Noir will come and give me your Miraculous" 

Adrien looked at Marinette "Looks like Lila is going to learn first hand the dangerous of lying" 

"WE DON'T KNOW LADYBUG" yelled Miss Rossi. Both herself and her daughter were beaten up, black eyes, blood coming out of their mouths

"She's my best friend she will come and save me" 

"And when did you meet Ladybug? Because we only arrive here in Paris last night and we still haven't finish unpacking yet" 

Hawk Moth who was ducking a biscuit into his coffee notice the many unpacked boxes around the living room "I would never let my house have unpacked boxes laying around" 

Suddenly Ladybug and Cat Noir crashing through the widow, the heroes saw Lila, Miss Rossi and Hawk Moth. 

"Ladybug and Cat Noir you have fallen right in my trap" 

"Cat get the girls out of here" 

"Sure thing Bugaboo" 

Cat untied The Rossi's from the chair "I knew you will save me best friend" 

"I never even heard of you before I saw that interview you did on the Ladyblog which was fucking stupid by the way" 

"We are best friends. You saved me back in Italy" 

"I've never been to Italy in my life because akumas only attack Paris. I will talk to you later, you are in serious trouble" 

Lila was being dragged out of the house by her furious Mother who will be having very strong words with her. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir side by side in fighting mode ready to take on Hawk Moth 

"Its over Hawk Moth, this is the day you lose" 

"It will be the other way around" 

Ladybug, Cat Noir and Hawk Moth charge at each other. 

Meanwhile outside Lila Rossi was getting a good telling off from her Mother

"You are in so much trouble missy" 

"Mum if you just listen" 

"You led Hawk Moth to our house. WHY BECAUSE YOU TOLD A LIE SAYING YOUR BEST FRIENDS WITH LADYBUG ON THE LADYBLOG. I MEAN WHAT DO YOU THINK WAS GOING TO HAPPEN?"

Before Lila got an answer out of her mouth a loud scream was heard form the apartment and Hawk Moth came rushing out with his hand over his right eye, it was coved in blood due to it being scratch by Cat Noir. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir came out seconds later "I will get your Miraculous, even if I have kill everyone you love" Hawk Moth runs away. 

"Lila Rossi" said a cross Ladybug "We need to talk" 

After doing the Miraculous Ladybug. Lila her Mum and Ladynoir were in the kitchen

"I hope your proud of yourself and know first hand the dangers of lying" 

"Im not a lair" 

"You said that we were friends but I didn't even knew Lila Rossi before I saw the interview on the Ladyblog" 

"Plus" Cat butted in "Your other lies saying that Jagged Stone wrote a song about you are friends with Prince Ali and flew in his private jet" 

"You are so GROUNDED" 

"Why?"

"Why? Because you told a lie on a world wide blog which got the attention of Hawk Moth who attacked our home and could have killed us" 

"Don't forget making Adrien Agreste uncomfortable with the touching" 

"I'm putting the house on the market" Lila grasps "We are moving back to Italy" 

It was mid afternoon by the time Marinette and Adrien had finish their trip to Master Fu who explained that whoever had the spell book also had the Butterfly and Peacock Miraculous. 

Adrien didn't want to believe that his own Father was Hawk Moth but Fu said to find solid proof. 

Adrien entered the mansion where he heard voices from the atelier. Curious he quietly open the door hoping to hear what was going on. 

What he saw shocked him as his Father had a scar across his right eye and it was the exact same place where he had used to scratch Hawk Moth earlier on.

His Father is Hawk Moth 

"Nathalie the book is missing" 

"Adrien was in here earlier"

"He took the book, he is in so much trouble" 

Adrien rushed out of the house before he could be seen he called Marinette 

"Hawk Moth is my Father. I repeat Hawk Moth is my Father"

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I am surprise that not more people are talking about this as Lila Rossi said on a public website that is used by everyone that she is best friends with Ladybug.  
> She put a giant target on her back and this could be a great story and as we all know the writers did nothing. 
> 
> Also I have now catch up with all of the Wattpad Stories (There are a Steven Universe and 2 Star vs the Forces of Evil stories which I have zero plans on uploading here) Every Miraculous Ladybug Story is now uploaded on Archive on Our Own with 32 stories uploaded since July 18th 2019. 
> 
> I don't know when the next story will be uploaded but I do have a few ideas. 
> 
> Inside Gabriel Agreste Mind: Season 3 will come but as of January 2020 the Miraculous Wiki Transcript for Feast, Felix, Heart Hunter and Miracle Queen are not completed yet so I have to wait until that is complete. Then I can start working on that story. 
> 
> I do have a sweet story about Adrien giving Marinette his Miraculous to cheer her up due to the problems of Lila (Aspik and Lady Noir) that should come before Spring 2020
> 
> I also have a new Miraculous Series called Miraculous Interruptions in which we take a scene from every episode of Miraculous Ladybug and suddenly a future version of Marinette, Adrien or their daughter Emma arrive and we see what happens. 
> 
> These 3 stories will appear here in 2020.


End file.
